User talk:Tinni
While your on, did you have a chance to see this: Bleach Wiki talk:Volume Summary Project#Cross-linking to Episodes? Just want some thoughts on it before I doing anything more with it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) tite kubo i noticed there haven't been any new manga chapters in the last few weeks. do you know if he is taking a break or something?Soul reaper magnum 02:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) k,thanks for telling me. can't wait to see what happens this week.Soul reaper magnum 04:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: 5th Popularity poll Yeah, it seems you have 6-10 all correct. Just remember that in you guys' romanization, it's "Shinsō", not Shinso, and that 18 is Kyōka Suigetsu, Nejibana, and Haineko. I believe I can read most of the other ones pretty easily that can be made out from the photo. Would you like me to try it? Let me know on my talk. Adam Restling 05:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll go from 6 on (even though you already have 6-10) just to be thorough (and keep my place ;) ). It includes, as you noted, much more than just Shinigami Zanpakutou; it seems to include all kinds of techniques, including gag ones. "Rangiku-san's chest" is one of the rib-tickler in that category XD. Of course, you will transform *my* sequences of oo and ou etc. to you guys' romanization of ō'' etc. as you will. Where numbers are skipped, it seems because several choices are listed under the same previous number. Hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes, but if you have any concerns, let me know: 6. Kazeshini 7. Zabimaru 8. Shinsou 9. Pantera 10. Tensa Zangetsu 11. Ginrei Kojaku (Ishida) 12. Benihime 13. Hoozukimaru 14. Ruriiro Kujaku 15. Suzumebachi 16. Daiguren Hyourinmaru 17. Sougyo no Kotowari 18. Kyouka Suigetsu / Nejibana / Haineko 21. Seele Schneider (Ishida) 22. Kojaku (Ishida) 23. Tobiume / Fornicarás 25. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi - Goukei / Shuukei / Hakuteiken 26. Ashisogi Jizou 27. Fujikujaku / Ryuumon Hoozukimaru 29. Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutou 30. Santateresa 31. Hisagomaru 32. Ryuujinjakka 33. Katen Kyoukotsu / Shun Shun Rikka / Gamuza 36. Hihiou Zabimaru / Mirokumaru 38. Tachikaze 39. Minazuki 40. Suzumushi 41. Verruga / Tsuchinamazu 43. Yachiru's Zanpakutou / Brazo Izquierda del Diablo / Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou 46. Ulquiorra's sword / Del Toro / Kokujou Tengen Myouou / Tsunzakigarasu / Trepadora / Reina de Rosas 52. Glotonería / Kotoumaru / Benishidare / Tenran 56. Devorar Pluma / Golondrina / White Zangetsu / Getsuga Tenshou / Brujería / Shinji Hirako's Zanpakutou / Tenken / Giralda 64. Asauchi (Zanpakutou whose wielder doesn't know its name) / U(ryuu)'s glove / Nanao Ise's glasses-suspension / Itegumo / Tetsuzaemon Iba's Zanpakutou / Ulquiorra's Resurrección / Ulquiorra's eyeball / Ulquiorra's nails / Volcánica / Karin's soccer ball / Ultima / Troop 9 - Eishima's Zanpakutou / Brazo Derecha de Gigante / Águila / Kusaka's Hyourinmaru / Houzan / "G'mornin' I'chigo~!!" / Gonryoumaru / Sado's right arm from when it first transformed / Hiyori Sarugaki's Zanpakutou / Akeiro Hisagomaru / Shunkou / Hakuren / Tatsuki's fists / Pinza Aguda / Super Spirit Stake / Kakuji Tsuijaku (Tsubaki - Orihime) / Uña Tirotear / Kokyuu Ryuujoumaru / Nijigasumi / Hinamori no "Glasses Cookie" / Desgarrón / Makimaki's Zanpakutou / Lanzador Verde / Infinite Slick / Muteki Tekkon (Jinta) / Rangiku-san Matsumoto's chest / Ryuujoumaru Luckily, this is one of the easier things, as they (for the most part) kindly provide the kana spelling and character using it next to the name kanji itself. Clearly, also, this was made before the names of some characters' Zanpakutou were revealed. Adam Restling 00:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You might wanna mellow out I don't know if you know this, and you might not care, but you're coming across as very angry and abrasive all the time, at least to me. If an expression that contains the word "hell" popped into my mind, it would stay there and not end up in a post. Why? Because it's offensive, and I try to spare other people's feelings. This is especially important over the web, where innocent comments can sometimes be interpreted as insulting. The fact that you have authority in this site does not give you the right to treat people with disrespect. Weedefinition 08:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) The only problem with my posts is the way you choose to preceive them. The fact that you responded with anger yet again just proves that you take things too personally. My previous post was a meant as a truce offering because I thought you could be reasoned with. Obviously, that is not the case. I will try to steer clear of your way from now on. Weedefinition 10:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Volume 37 Right, thanks. I'll see if I can get it done either today or tomorrow (probably tomorrow, as I think I still need a break from them). I think I already redid one of them when I first noticed that the mini-series page had the summaries, so there should only be two that need doing. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp''']] (Talk) 11:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ukitake's Abilities Excuse me tinni,but doesn't old man Genryuusai mention that both Ukitake and Shunsui TOGETHER in battle exceed any captain who came BEFORE them or SINCE?So why has it been removed from Ukitake's page? Saiyan16 14:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well,in Chapter 155,page-10,which has been referred to in Shunsui's page,he must have mentioned both of their names,not a case of mistranslation,as both of them can be seen in behind the dialogue caption,right?Saiyan16 14:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,this is the last time i will be bugging you tinni,but as you mentioned that BOTH of them surpassed their peers.However,the line - : While in battle his power is said to be stronger then any other. His power is unrivalled by anyone who came before him or anyone since.-is only mentioned on Shunsui's page,not in Ukitakes.Since you are an admin here,and agree that both are equally strong,shouldn't this info be added to Ukitake's page as well?Thanks,and that's the last you'll be hearing from me on this matter!Saiyan16 14:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha!Extremely sorry tinni ,but it has been sorted out.Sorry!!!!Saiyan16 14:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Pic Removal hey just wondering a few days back I put up some new pictures of Ulquiorra that I found about his second release and attack, but then when I went back on to the page it had been replaced with the pictures from the manga. Down below it says you were the last one to edit the page so I'm just wondering if you removed the pictures and if so, why? oh yeah i forgot to sign that last message about the pic removal sorry (Prophet of Sanghelios 04:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC)) Ahhh okay then than I didn't know about that policy. Oh well thanks for the heads up I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Prophet of Sanghelios 06:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC)